Camp Rock 2
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: The squeal to Camp Rock. This summer, Camp Rock returns to see that another Camp, Camp Star are up against them. How far will they go to Rock On. Pairings: ShanexMitchie, NatexCaitlyn, TessxTim
1. Second Session

**Camp Rock 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Nate's P.O.V**

As I sat in my house again that summer, I watched the leaves being blown in the light brezze just as my band mate and best friend, Jason Black got up.

"Jason, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, what happened?"

"Sorry Nate, I was really tried."

This had been Jason's excuse ever since he and Shane had broken up just mere weeks ago.

"Jason, you have to get over this, you need to take a shower and cheer up."

"I guees" Jason said plonking himself down on the couch beside me and I turned to him.

"NOW" I said in a streen voice and that got Jason up.

I sighed going back to stare at the tv screen which was on mute, the scene was from the Paranoid music video which I had watched about fifty times now.

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked it out to see it was from Caitlyn Geller, my girlfriend.

Hey Nate,

how's Jase.

I sighed wondering how to replay then texted back.

Alright still depressed.

I sent it and looked outside seeing a black limo pull up and I recognised it as Shane's uncle's Brown Cessairo.

The doorbell went seconds later and I opened it to see Brown there.

"Hey Nate" Brown said giving me a slap on the back and I slapped him back on the back.

"Hey, Brown, what's going on?"

"Camp Rock's back for another session, where's Jason?"

"Shower" I said pointing to the bathroom just as the water stopped and Jason stepped out dressed to success in a black shirt and jeans with his now curly hair hanging damp around his face.

"Hey Brown, what's going on?" Jason said now in a much better, I noticed.

"Camp Rock's coming back for a second session are you in?"

Me and Jason nodded then Brown told us to pack and meet him in his limo in five.

Now summer was really going somewhere, I thought as I piled all my summer stuff into my case.

I just didn't know how far it would go.

Review.


	2. That Should Be Me

**Chapter 2**

**Nate's P.O.V**

Soon enough we were ready then we got in the limo and we were off.

About an hour later, we pulled up at Camp Rock to see many students getting off the buses looking anixous cause the term had started earlier but then I saw Shane pull up with Mitchie and I pulled Jason onto the floor.

"Nate, why?" Jason said but I ignored him just waiting until Shane was gone before I let him get out.

"What on earth was that all about?" He asked but I just walked up to get my keys and Jason followed.

Up at the small desk, we saw Dee La Duke, sitting with a smile on her face as she saw us.

"Hey Nate, Jason welcome back good to see you again."

"Same here Dee" I said as Jason just smiled.

We were given our keys and went to our rooms.

"Good thing, I'm in the same room as you, I couldn't handle being stuck with Shane all summer."

"Jase, we were all in the same room, last year" I said and he nodded remembering, sometimes he really was daft.

As we got up to the cabin, I saw many of my friends suchn as Caitlyn who ran forward as soon as she saw me, engluffing me in a hug then she gave Jason a hug too.

"Hey don't worry about Shane okay, he's an idiot, you could do much better" She said as she walked us up to our cabin.

"So who're you rooming with?" I said as we turned to head to our room.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn said with a goran "And all she wants to talk about is Shane this, Shane that, like when I saw her I was saying that my sister won a dance competition and all she said back was oh my god, Shane is amazing at dancing."

"Congrats to your sister" Jason said just as I went forward to unlock the door but found that it was already unlocked.

A look of conffusion on my face, I opened the door to see Shane sitting on one of the beds, reading a magazine about rock music or something.

"Oh no" Jason said under his breath before he dropped his suitcase and took off out the door whilst Caitlyn chased after him.

"I hope your happy" I growled whacking my suitcase onto the top bunkbed but either Shane couldn't hear me or was ignoring me.

"Shane" I said and he looked up.

"Oh hey, Nate, sorry was just reading about something really amazing and that is..."

"I don't want to hear it, Jason's in this cabin as well this year so I don't want you to do anything alright."

"Okay Nate, although I haven't got the faintest idea what you are on about so what if Jason is in this cabin, it's not a crime agaisnt nature or anything" Shane said dropping his magazine onto his bed then getting up and going to hug me but I stepped back.

"Don't you remember knuckle head, Jason was your boyfriend last year then you just dumped him like a used tissue and found someone else I take it?"

"Nate, I rememeber about Jason but I've moved on so I want Jason to do the same as well."

"He loved you, as in real proper love for ages then you just threw him off the Shane train and went on to someone new to get on and experience some time with Shane. So you touch Jason this year and I swear to god, you will not hear the last of it from me" I said just as I heard music coming from nearby then I headed out to see Jason playing his guitar whilst Caitlyn watched and I seen some tears leaking from Jason's eyes.

Jason started to sing and I was surprised, he was really good.

"That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me

That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me."

Jason stopped then lay his head on his guitar and I came over sitting on Jason's other side and huggin him whilst he cried whilst Caitlyn held his other side.

This year was supposed to be a good one, I thought as I saw Shane leave his cabin and I half glared at him but now it was starting to look bad.

Review, Poor Jason eh.


	3. Camp Star

**Chapter 3**

**Nate's P.O.V**

Soon enough Jason was alright and we headed towards the music coming from Opening Jam and as we got there, Brown got onto stage.

"Hey guys, Camp Rock is the place to be right now cause and yes you guesed right, I will Perform with Connect Three, come on boys let's go."

Me and Jason got onto stage and Jason went to stand beside Brown then soon enough Shane arrived and he stood infront of me.

The music started and we were facing the back then we started to sing, well me and Shane first.

"This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud

It's my life!

It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life!"

As me and Shane finished singing Jason and Brown started to sing and dance at the same time.

"These are my confessions

Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my

You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down

These are my confessions

It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever

These are my confessions

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life

Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way

These are my confessions

I just wanna live while I'm alive!

It's my life!"

We all finished to cheers and appulase and Jason looked happy doing the thing he loved the most: Performing.

As me and Jason went to sit back down Shane grabbed a mic from the back room.

"Hey guys, Shane Gray here and right now, we are ready to start Camp Rock back up again, if you're wondering why, well then we'll show you why."

Soon enough everyone was standing beside one of the tress hiding Camp Rock from view then we saw people begin to dance to music that we had never heard of.

During the dance, Shane was pacing from side to side then he stopped and we all turned.

"Right guys, this is your competition this year, Camp Star, the members are Chloe Turner, Tim Hanson, Robert Wilkinson, Jonathan Meyer and their leader is Andrew Jordan."

"Andrew Jordan as in ex-guitarist, Andrew Jordan" Brown said and Shane nodded which I noticed made Brown quite angry.

"Well guys you know exactlly what we have to do this year to make sure that Camp Star doesn't become victorius, we need to do our best Vs. Jams that we have ever done so we start tomorrow. Everyone to bed."

Later on that evening I was in the top bunk of the bed tossing and turning trying to get some sleep whilst below me I could hear Jason writing something.

Finally getting bored, I hopped down from the top bunk and landed right infront of Jason who looked ready to scream.

"Nate, what on earth happened to saying I'm coming down, get ready" Jason said whilst I shook my head at him, he was always mad slighlty when someone or something scared him.

"Sorry Jason, couldn't sleep so what are you working on?" I said sitting down opposite Jason who slid the notepad towards me.

Looking it over, I saw it was his song from earlier but he had changed some of the words like most of the that should be me's now read that should be Shane.

"Jase" I said looking up from it, I'm sorry but Shane's moved and I really want you to do the same, it's not healthy. I'm sorry but Shane is well he's a jerk and he didn't ever deserve to be your boyfriend if he was going to do that to you so please Jason move on."

"That's the thing though Nate, I don't know anyone else that I can move onto cause everyone thinks I'm too stupid to be their boyfriends and I think their right."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it" I said thinking about my friend who said that she thought Jason was cute.

"My friend who lives in Scotland Diane Russel well she thinks that you are a sweet and caring person and she also thinks that you are cute."

Jason blushed at this before looking at the notepad and ripping out the page then starting over.

"Is your friend, Diane coming to Camp Rock at all?"

"I don't know Jason, I'm going to see her this summer and I'll ask her then but I don't really know."

"Well when I finish this song, will you give it to her when you see her?"

"Sure Jase" I said before telling him to go to sleep and I got up moving to my bed just as something closed around my ankle and I screamed making the volume motion lamp turn on.

"Shane what on earth?" I said prying his hand off of me before I realized he was sleep walking.

"Shane, wake up" I said jumping infront of him but he moved me away heading straight for Jason who was sleeping peacefully at the moment.

"Shane" I yelled shoving him into the side of the room making one of the pictures of all three of us which Shane had put up fall down but Shane and Jason were still the same.

"Shane, please don't do this" I said holding him by the shoulders and shaking him but he didn't seem to notice that I was there.

"Shane, please you are so going to regert this" I said but Shane just moved past me and before I could do anything else, he reached Jason and pulled his covers around him tucking him in then he kissed his forehead but Jason didn't stir.

"I thought he looked a bit cold" Shane said before he slid onto the floor and fell asleep and i shook my head going to my bed.

Shane was defintley weird sometimes.

Review.


	4. VS Jam & Starting Jason's Song

**Chapter 4**

**Nate's P.O.V**

The next day I awoke to see that Jason was already up and he'd made his bed already so I went to get dressed hearing Shane singing in the shower then Jason came in.

"Hey sorry Nate but Brown wanted to talk to me and I was the only one up so guess what?, VS jam is starting today so we get to see who really is better but I know it's Camp Rock for sure" Jason said just as Shane came in all dressed.

"Yeah but we have to prove it" He said and I nodded knowing that it didn't just take a good voice but good dancing and such as well.

Once I was ready, the three of us left heading towards the place where Vs jam would be taking place and we saw all the members of both Camp Rock and Camp Star sitting on the logs getting ready for it to begin.

I saw Mitchie wave Shane over and he went whilst me and Jason went to sit down.

"So how's the song doing?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Good, I've got the chrous done but nothing else, Nate erm is Diane you know?"

"Jason for gods sake, she's 18 so yes she's your age."

"Good I was scared for a minute or two there."

I shook my head at him just as Shane and Mitchie kissed then Mitchie went up onto stage and a girl with long black hair went to stand at her other side.

"Hey I'm Mitchie Torres" Mitchie said and everyone at Camp Rock cherred then the other girl spoke.

"And I'm Chloe Turner" She said and the Camp Star members clapped for her.

"Okay up first is Mitchie and she will be singing "Who Will I Be" one of her own songs I hear" Brown said from the front of the stage then Mitchie began to sing.

"Whoa! Yeah yeah yeah yeah

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says  
Why not try everything?  
Why stop? Reach for any dream  
I can rock, cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Yeah yeah...

If I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it any time.  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choice is all mine

Why not try everything?  
Why stop? reach for any dream  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

I wanna find the who I am inside.  
Who will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah...

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me(yeah)  
Who will I be?

Whoo, who will I be?  
Who will I be!"

Mitchie finished to cheers and appulases from Camp Rock then a guy came forward.

"Okay now Chloe Turner will sing "If I Never Knew You" so here we go."

Chloe began to sing and I felt my voice catch in my thoart she was really good.

"If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought a love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright  
I thought a love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is singing  
We were right

And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you, you, you."

Chloe finished and Camp Star began to clap for her then Brown and the guy who I guessed was Andrew cause he was older and Brown didn't seem to like him came forward.

"Okay guys now it's your turn to decided who wins this one either Mitchie Torres or Chloe Turner" Brown said pointing to each person and I knew who I thought should win.

Finally all the votes were cast then Brown read them out.

"Okay Mitchie, Chloe step forward.

Right first of all Mitchie Torres you have 75% of the votes and Chloe Turner you have 85% of the votes so congrats to Chloe Turner for wining VS Jam" Brown said making all the Camp Rock students goarn but I had voted for the best person.

Later on that night, me and Jason were sitting in our cabin and Jason was writing his song whilst I was playing guitar for the song to go along with the music.

"So who'd you vote for?" Jason asked and I looked up from the sheet music.

"Chloe" I whispered "How about you?"

"I voted for Chloe as well, she was really good."

That minute Shane stromed in and I went back to my guitar whilst Jason continued to write.

"I can't believe that Chloe Turner won Vs Jam" Shane said flinging himself onto his bed and I looked up.

"Hey Shane, what's got you so wound up" I said putting my guitar down.

"How on earth did Chloe win that thing when Mitchie performed her own song."

"It doesn't really matter if you do your own song or somebody else's, it all depends on how well you do" Jason said and Shane stood up.

"Oh yeah, look who's talking Mr I write my own songs all the time, I'm glad I broke up with you, you're a freak."

I saw Jason close in on himself there and then and I jumped up grabbing Shane and shoving him into the wall.

"Don't you dare ever call Jason a freak again or else you'll know what it feels like to have a broken jaw and more" I said before I let him go and went away to Jason who was crying slighltly.

"Sush Jason, Shane's an idiot, think about the song.  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)

Can you hear me (hey)  
Do you feel it (hey)  
If you with me (oh)  
1-2-3

Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever."

Finally Jason sat up again, wiping his eyes and went back to his song whilst I sat back down on my chair and played my guitar for a bit more whilst I saw that Shane was still standing in the same spot that I had left him.

Soon enough Shane went into the bathroom and I looked up to see Jason with his pencil on his ear but he was looking for it.

"Nate you seen my pencil" He said and I pointed to his ear.

"Nate that's no help, my ear isn't good for anything, oh right on my ear" Jason said and I shook my head thinking how silly he could be sometimes.

This summer was really turning out a lot better than I thought it would.

Review.


	5. Beach Jam & Alone

**Chapter 5**

**Nate's P.O.V**

The days seemed to pass by quickly then it was time for Beach Jam and I was looking forward to it as we were performing there.

As we got to the place where beach jam, I saw that the Camp Rock girls and the Camp Star girls were arguing but were doing it in song.

"Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all."

The girls finished and I shook my head then Brown called us up onto stage.

"Okay everyone sit down and enjoy the works of Shane Gray, Nate Williams and Jason Black as Connect Three they will perform Infatuation."

Me and Jason grabbed the guitars and microphones then Shane grabbed his own microphone and we started to sing.

"I met you in a dream  
And your piercing eyes were staring straight at me  
I can't believe this feeling  
You make me feel so much, it  
I want you always near me  
Is this really what it seems  
Yeah

Don na, Don na Omoi mo  
Sugu Kimi ni Todokete ikuyo  
Kitto, Kitto Sono Mune  
Hiraite Kureru Yone?  
(Dan Dan Dan) Konran Shi Hajime  
(Dan Dan Dan) Ku, Kurushii Kurai  
(Dan Dan Dan) koko ni oide

I need you  
I want you  
I got to have you  
It's infatuation

Love, I've finally found a new  
And it came to me inside your vision  
Now I know I need you so

You make me burn like crazy  
I really feel you baby  
I see an angel in your eyes  
Yeah

Don na, Don na Omoi mo  
Sugu Boku ni Uchi Atete ne  
Kitto, Kitto Sono Mune  
Uketomete Ageru Kara  
(Dan Dan Dan) Konran Shi Hajime  
(Dan Dan Dan) Ku, Kurushii Kurai  
(Dan Dan Dan) Koko ni Oide

I need you  
I want you  
I've got to have you  
It's infatuation

If fire falls down from the sky  
If all the rivers should run dry  
If false turns out to be true  
You know that i will find you  
Because our love is destiny  
Baby, baby

Don na, Don na Omoi mo  
Sugu Kimi ni Todokete ikuyo  
Kitto, Kitto Sono Mune  
Hiraite Kureru Yone?  
(Dan Dan Dan) Konran Shi Hajime  
(Dan Dan Dan) Ku, Kurushii Kurai  
(Dan Dan Dan) Koko ni Oide

I need you  
I want you  
I've got to have you  
It's infatuation

It's infatuation  
You're my love frustration  
It's infatuation  
You're my love frustration  
It's infatuation  
You're my love frustration  
It's infatuation  
You're my love frustration."

We finished and people began to cheer but I noticed it was only Camp Rock that were cherring then three guys from Camp Star stood up.

"Alright Connect Three, we're going to take you down a peg or two" One of the guys said and I glared at him. I really didn't like this guy.

"Jonathan, Tim, you with me" The guy said again and the two other guys who werer probably Jonathan and Tim went on stage then they began to sing and dance.

"Damn  
The Doctors just finished telling me there's no time  
Losing you could be the end of me and that I  
Should do the things that I wanna do how could I  
Without you without you ooh ooh

Cos you're the only I let in  
Tell me how to stop this feeling spreading  
I'm hoping somehow that you know ooh ooh

Lets just get back together  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart wont beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart wont beat again  
Wont beat again  
Its killing me

If I died  
Yeah would you come to my funeral would you cry  
Would you feel some regret that we didn't try  
Or would you fall apart the same as I

And would it always haunt you baby  
That you missed your chance to save me  
Cos you know its not too late

Lets just get back together  
We should have never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart wont beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart wont beat again  
Wont beat again  
Its killing me

I need you back in my arms  
i need love CPR  
cause its getting so cold ooh  
I need you back again  
Or else Ill never mend  
And girl if I go I go I go I go

Lets just get back together  
We should have never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart wont beat again  
We should have stayed together  
Cos when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart wont beat again  
Wont beat again  
Its killing me

I'm beggin' please don't let me go  
I'm beggin' please don't let me go  
I'm beggin' please don't let me go  
I'm beggin' please don't let me go."

The guys finished and me, Jason and Shane looked at one another, they were really good.

This was not good, we were so in trouble.

**Tess's P.O.V**

As I sat in my cabin with Caitlyn and Mitchie, I could see the lights from Camp Star shinning down and I sighed.

"Tess what's wrong" Caitlyn said turning to me. Always the nice one she was but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Just stuff" I said before going outside and seeing Tim standing there.

Me and Tim had been seeing each other for a while now but hadn't told anyone.

"Tim, I don't know if I can do this anymore, it's just so hard."

"Don't worry I get it" He said before he left.

With that I knelled down and begin to sing.

"I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone."

**Tim's P.O.V**

As I sat in the limo heading back from seeing Tess I began to sing myself.

"You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight."

**Tess & Tim's P.O.V**

"But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

Alone, alone."

**Nate's P.O.V**

Finally we were back at the cabin and I sat on the wooden chair dumbfounded, the three guys were much better than us and could make loads of records.

"Nate, don't worry" Jason said "it'll all be fine."

Oh I just hoped he was right.

Review.


	6. Uprising

**Chapter 6**

**Nate's P.O.V**

A little while later on all of us heard shouting coming from near the stage and me and Jason headed out as Shane was already out.

We reached where the shouting was coming from and saw that it was Brown and Andrew who were doing all the shouting.

"Oh yeah Brown how many times has Camp Rock ever beat us at anything oh yeah that's right, none cause none of your little people here actually can sing and dance and I bet none know how to act" Andrew said and I felt my blood boil. A lot of Camp Rockers could be the best that they could be, Andrew just wasn't letting them express it.

"That's where you're wrong Andrew, many bands have been born here, my band The Owls and Connect Three and what about you oh yeah that's right none."

"Don't you think we should settle this in the old fashioned way- by song."

Brown nodded then the two got on stage and began to play the music that I had heard Camp Star dancing to.

Then they began to sing.

(A/N -  
Brown - Normal  
Andrew - **Bold  
**Both - _Italics_

"The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
The transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around

**Another promise, another scene, another**  
**A package not to keep us trapped in greed**  
**With all the green belts wrapped around our minds**  
**And endless red tape to keep the truth confined**

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious

_Interchanging mind control_  
_Come let the revolution take it's toll if you could_  
_Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that_  
_We should never be afraid to die_

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that_  
_The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that_  
_Their time is coming to an end_  
_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

**They will not force us**  
**They will stop degrading us**  
**They will not control us**  
**We will be victorious**

_They will not force us_  
_They will stop degrading us_  
_They will not control us_  
_We will be victorious."_

Brown and Andrew finished to cheers from both sides then they came down from the stage.

"Well Cessairo, I guess we'll just see you at Final Jam then we'll be able to find out who's stronger between our students."

Andrew and the other Camp Star members walked away leaving the Camp Rock ones standing or sitting there, not knowing what to do.

"Well there's nothing for it" Brown said "We have to start practising for Final Jam, we're not letting Andrew and his elephants win this time."

I know then and there that this wasn't good. Shane had a look in his eye that said we would practise until everything was right and Jason well he looked just as wooried as I felt.

Review.


	7. Final Jam & Breakups & Friends Again

**Chapter 7**

**Nate's P.O.V**

Finally Final Jam day arrived and now me, Jason and Shane were sitting in the audience as this time around, Brown, Andrew and Shane's dad were judging to see who would win.

"Okay first up is Mitchie Torres, Tess Tyler, Ella, Caitlyn Geller and Peggy with their song He Could Be The One" Brown said and the five girls walked onto stage then faced the back before the music began.

(A/N-  
Mitchie & Tess - Normal  
All - **Bold  
**Caitlyn, Ella & Peggy - _Italics_

"Smooth talkin'  
Soul rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

**He's got something special **  
**He's got something special **  
**And when he's looking at me **  
**I wanna get it all sentimental **  
**He's got something special **  
**He's got something special **  
**I can hardly breathe **  
**Something's telling me **  
**Telling me maybe **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **

_He's lightnin' _  
_Sparks are flyin' _  
_Everywhere I go _  
_He's always on my mind and _  
_I'm going crazy _  
_About him lately _  
_And I can't help myself _  
_From how my heart is racin' _  
_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe _  
_He really blows me away _

**He's got something special **  
**He's got something special **  
**And when he's looking at me **  
**I wanna get all sentimental **  
**He's got something special **  
**He's got something special **  
**I can hardly breathe **  
**Something's telling me **  
**Telling me maybe **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one**

_And he's got a way _  
_Of making me feel _  
_Like everything I do is _  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him

**He's got something special **  
**He's got something special **  
**And when he's looking at me **  
**I wanna get all sentimental **  
**He's got something special **  
**He's got something special **  
**I can hardly breathe **  
**Something's telling me **  
**Telling me maybe **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one **  
**He could be the one**."

The girls finished and we all clapped, well we all did but Camp Star didn't. Typical. But the song really got to me as if Caitlyn was singing it to me and Mitchie was singing straight to Shane.

"Okay that was alright so up next is Chloe Turner with I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman."

Chloe walked onto stage her dark hair pulled into a light ponytail then she stood where the mic was and began to sing.

"I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah...

Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
So tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
But if u look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way

I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
All I need is time (All I need)  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman."

Chloe finished and all of Camp Star were on their feet.

"Okay I know there wasn't many people performing tonight but I've got to say this, I think that everyone was just as good as eveyone else which is way this year instead of chossing one person to be a winner, all the people that have performed and everyone that goes to either Camp Rock or Camp Star are all winners" Brown said and everyone cheered this time cause Brown was right.

"Right well guys it's almost that time of year again but we have some last minute news."

Brown done some air drums then continued hearing laughter.

"First of all thank you so much to Camp Star for joining us this year and we hope you enjoyed your visit as much as we enjoyed having you here. Also when we come back, we will be joined by the fabulous Diane Russel."

People began to cheer and clap then I remembered Diane's mom was a famous fashion desinger.

"Also we are sad to say goodbye to one of our campers who is leaving to travel around the world and that is our own Mitchie Torres."

"WHAT!" Shane yelled and I understood. Mitchie hadn't told him she was going.

"Shane, I wanted to tell you but it was hard and I'm sorry but I can't go out with you anymore, I'm so sorry" Mitchie said before she fled the conecrt hall in tears and Shane walked over to us.

"I can't believe she never told you man, that's just low" Jason said looking Shane in the eyes, a thing he hadn't done all year.

"Yeah I know, would it be alright if I stayed at your bit for a while during the summer Jase, I just need a friend and I know Nate's going to Scotland so I just need someone to talk to."

Jason nodded his head and Shane hugged him but I could see that this time it wasn't uncofrtamble for them.

"Also, our own Nate Williams is taking time out from Connect Three to head to Scotland and visit Diane Russel."

People began to cheer and clap again and Shane looked at me.

"Well that's all the news I have for you guys so now it's time to show Camp Star how we rock on and of course there welcome to join us. Come on what do we do? Yeah that's right We Rock."

Review.


	8. We Rock & End Of Another Year

**Chapter 8**

**Nate's P.O.V**

Soon enough we were all standing on stage then me and Jason began to play guitar and Brown joined in then we all sang.

"'Cause we rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
We rock  
We rock on

Come as you are  
You're a superstar  
World in your pocket  
And you know it

Can You feel that beat  
Running through your feet  
Heart's racing fast  
You're rock and rolling

All that you need is the musicTo take you to some other place  
Where  
You know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and  
Scream  
We're finding our voice, following  
Our dreams  
'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock,  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring  
Us down  
The louder we go, well the better  
We sound  
'Cause we rock, we rock,  
We rock, we rock on  
we rock, we rock, we rock on, we rock, we rock, we rock on

We're finally letting go  
Losing all control  
Won't stop ourselves  
'Cause we love it

We're not afraid to be  
Everything you see  
No more hiding out  
We're gonna own it

All that you need is the music  
To take you to some other place where  
You know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and  
Scream  
We're finding our voice, following  
Our dreams  
'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock,  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring  
Us down  
The louder we go, well the better  
We sound  
'Cause we rock, we rock,  
We rock, we rock on

Got the music in our souls  
And it's the thing we want the most  
Its picks us up when we fall down  
And turns our world around

(Camp Rock) We rock, we rock on  
Everyday and every night…  
'Cause we rock (Camp Rock)  
We rock, we rock on  
It's all we wanna do in life

Raise your hands up in the air and  
Scream  
We're finding our voice, following  
Our dreams  
'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock,  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring  
Us down  
The louder we go, well the better  
We sound  
'Cause we rock, we rock,  
We rock, we rock on

Raise your hands up in the air and  
Scream  
We're finding our voice, following  
Our dreams  
'Cause we rock, we rock, we rock,  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring  
Us down  
The louder we go, well the better  
We sound  
'Cause we rock, we rock,  
We rock, we rock on

We rock, We rock  
We rock on  
We rock, We rock  
Camp Rock!."

We finished and everything hugged each other and Camp Star and Camp Rock students were talking to one another then I saw out of the corner of my eye, Tess get lifted up into the air by a guy who's name I remembered as Tim then he span her round hugging her then they kissed and I smiled.

The two deserved to be together.

Once finished Brown told us to go back to cabins and pack cause we were leaving in two hours and I couldn't believe that it was really over for another whole summer.

As we got to our cabin, I saw Jason and Shane smiling and laughing as I pult my stuff out of drawers and put them into my suitcase.

"Nate" Jason said and I turned round to see him holding a bit of paper infront of me.

"Okay Jase, if you're trying to give me a face paper cut, you're coming close enough."

"Sorry" Jason said handing it to me and I opened it up. It was the song. The whole finished version.

"I wish you could be there to give it to her yourself" I said and Jason shrugged.

"Just tell Diane, that I was in that sort of mood and I can't wait to meet her."

"Will do" I said hugging him and Shane came over joining the two of us.

"I can't believe how much has changed over the past year and now we've got another long wait beforewe see each other again, oh I'll miss you" Shane said before he went back to packing.

"Shane, you'll be staying at Jason's so at least you'll have one member of Connect Three there for you."

Shane nodded smiling just as we saw some of the buses apporach the Camp and students started to climb on with their backpacks all ready.

Soon enough, our limo pulled up and the three of us got inside then we were off back to normailty, well as normal as anything could be.

The End.

Review. Camp Rock 3 will be coming out soon. Hoped you this one.

Love Twilightjonassupefan.


End file.
